


Distraction

by Ablissa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desire, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ablissa/pseuds/Ablissa
Summary: Dan is about to start his live show, but Phil has other plans. He's also got his needs. And disregarding them might be afantasticterrible idea.Inspired by prompt ontumblr:My prompt is Dan doing his ls and Phil distracting him until he has to leave the ls early. You know what I mean by distracting right?





	Distraction

"Phil. Phil. No, Phil. _Stop_."

Phil briefly pauses, shoots him a dejected look.

He _doesn't_ stop.

"Phiiiiiil--" Oh. Oh. That's quite _nice_. "PHIL! I -- I can't -- I can't cancel _again_!"

Phil's face is the definition of innocence as he glances at Dan again, doe-eyed and only a little flushed. "Why not?"

_Why not?_

Dan almost can't remember, not with Phil pinning him to the bed like this.

 

It's a Tuesday night, the night of Dan's live show. Normally, he would soon start setting it up and go live in less than 15 minutes, but somehow he and Phil ended up here, in the bedroom, and one thing led to another, and now Phil is somewhere above him, quite unwilling to let Dan go.

 

Suddenly, he feels his jeans being pulled down; Phil used his moment of distraction to his own advantage.

Dan's resolve is melting, melting, _melting_.

"Because..." Phil kisses him slowly, rendering him unable to speak as well as getting rid of most of his, completely valid, arguments. "Because I canceled for... two weeks in a row?"

"So?" Phil asks nonchalantly, kissing his way towards Dan's neck. The bastard.

"So I can't do it again," Dan protests. His voice sounds far more strained than he would want it to. "They'll get -- they'll get suspicious."

"So?"

"Phil."

No response comes, but Dan is quite sure that instead, he will have a hickey somewhere right below the collar of his shirt. He gasps. Phil still doesn't stop, his fingers now slipping underneath Dan's boxers.

 

He _could_ start a little late...

 

The alarm rings - Dan always sets one before his live shows, lest he forget - bringing him back to sanity. He wraps his arms around Phil's neck and pulls him close, kissing him, then whispers somewhere close to his mouth.

"Later."

Phil, at first, looks quite disappointed and Dan expects him to put up a fight, but then a flash of something he can't quite name runs through his face. He lets out a theatrical sigh.

"Can't believe you'd ditch me for some strangers off the internet," Phil whines. "I'm almost jealous."

"I've always had a thing for internet strangers," Dan replies easily, and Phil smiles in return.

Phil kisses him again, this time with a little less heat, and lets him sit up. Dan does, although he can't help feeling disappointed, but he knows that it's the one scheduled thing they are supposed to be doing weekly, and he already cancelled twice. Once due to going out with Phil, once for a project, also with Phil. Cancelling to get laid (how strange, that also happens to involve Phil) would probably be the best option of the three, but not when he's already skipped his live shows for two weeks in a row.

 

Phil stands up and Dan follows, grabbing his jeans, but Phil stops him.

"You won't need those, will you?"

"Err, yes I will...? Do you want our subscribers to see my boner, Phil?"

Phil laughs at that, but still snatches the jeans away and leans forward to whisper in Dan's ear.

"We're continuing as soon as you're done. Leave them. It's not like they can see it."

Dan's eyes widen as his heartbeat quickens.

This will be a _very_ short live show. He'll make something up.

"Fine, you perv." Once again, their lips meet. Phil pulls him flush against him, runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up completely.

Very short live show. Yup.

Surely twenty minutes will do.

 

-

 

There is still a blush on his cheeks when he goes live and people start signing in. Three minutes in, he's got over fifteen thousand viewers, and all he can think of is Phil, waiting for him in the bedroom. Meanwhile, he's sitting here a little distance from the desk, and he should really focus.

 

The chat, as always, is quite flooded. He starts reading the questions, hoping to regain a little control over things.

"Why are you so red? I don't know, must be the light. The light is really, and I mean _really_ bad in this room." Yeah, totally. The light. "When is the next gaming video? Good question, good question. That depends on when Phil will stop being a lazy twat and edit it. We've already filmed it, you're gonna like it."

"Why don't you watch Supernatural?" He rolls his eyes. "I don't think I could handle the amount of hot male flesh per second, to be honest. I mean, look at Jensen Ackles, look at me, figure it out. Plus it's got like, a billion episodes."

Slowly, he's getting into the zone. He starts spinning in his chair a little and tells his subscribers about one of his most recent awkward encounters, trying to be as emotive as possible, if only to distract himself from the thought of Phil.

 

It's working, _kind of,_ until Phil himself appears in the room. Dan spots him through the corner of his eye and frowns in his direction, unsure whether he should be announcing his appearance to the chat or not.

He ignores the chat completely in favor of staring at Phil questioningly. Phil doesn't say anything, merely walking closer, and puts his finger on his lips, telling Dan to be quiet.

What the hell is he up to?

 

The chat is now filled with questions along the line of _what are you looking at_ , _is Phil there_ , _what's wrong_.

He looks back to the camera, knowing he's been looking at Phil for entirely too long, and says, "What am I looking at? Um -- there's a -- a moth in here. It's _huge_. Should I be scared?"

 

Phil, upon reaching the desk, bends over and then kneels so as to avoid being within view of the camera. Dan's brain still hasn't caught up with the action, he merely stares mutely, and then, suddenly, there is a hand on Dan's thigh and that's when he starts to put two and two together.

 _Fuck_.

He shoots Phil a death glare, but is met with an amused look in return, and underneath it, he finds lust.

He could kick Phil in the nuts right now, but --

He swallows thickly and turns his eyes back towards the chat, knowing he has ignored it for far too long, and the messages confirm it.

"It's just the moth everyone," he says, trying to steady his voice. "I -- at some point I might go catch it. Or tell Phil to catch it, that's probably a better plan."

Phil places both his hands on Dan's thighs and spreads them ever so slightly, then kisses Dan right where his boxers end, sucking on the flesh briefly before letting go.

Dan gasps before he can school himself.

"Phil is always the one catching all the bugs in this household. I mean, what if one flies into my eye? Can you imagine that? I would probably poke my own eye out. Or just -- or like, just die on the spot," he rambles. Phil's lips are moving farther up his thigh. "C-Caroline just asked me for hints about the new gaming video... Well, Caroline..."

He pauses, feeling Phil's hand touching him through his boxers. He's already hard, again.

His eyes travel downwards once more, immediately met by Phil's, and judging by the look on his face, he isn't about to stop. The fucker's _smiling_ , and it looks so smug, and if not for the live show then Dan would --

Fuck. Phil starts moving his hand, rubbing him now, still through the boxers. And against all common sense, because this is the worst idea _ever_ and so much could go wrong, Dan doesn't want him to stop.

Right. He was answering a question.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah. Gaming video. Um, sorry, I forgot who asked that." He pretends to scroll up the chat, as if trying to find their name, but it's long lost in the sea of messages, most of them commenting on his strange behavior. Great. "Anyway, whoever it was, the hint is that _balls_ are involved. That's right guys, _a lot_ of ball action with Dan and Phil."

He tries to pull a creepy expression, but fails entirely, since Phil, as if on cue, moves to that area of his body. Still through the boxers, the fucking tease.

He gulps.

"Some people are -- are having the wildest ideas up here in this chat," he says. "Get your minds out the gutter! Obviously I meant _golf balls_. And there's no _hint_ now, right, I've gone and spoiled it for you. Well done guys."

 

Dan freezes for a moment when Phil's fingers undo the fly at the front of his boxers and --

And he touches him, takes his length in his hand, and Dan's toes curl, but he can't shut his eyes, no, that would just --

"Right!" He ignores all the _what's wrong with you_ 's. "Let's check them premiums. Um, right. Say happy birthday to my friend Lily. Happy birthday, your friend Lily. Say hi to the insert weird name here group chat. Hello, weirdo group chat."

Phil starts moving his hand up and down, and Dan wants to look at him; he feels his eyes on him, waiting, but Dan can't.

There are now seventeen thousand viewers.

"Lara asks if I'm okay," he rasps. The speed of Phil's movements increases. "I'm -- I'm fine, thank you Larry. I mean, Lara. Sorry about that. I think I'm coming down with something. Some peasant sneezed on me at Starbucks last week. I mean, not that I think they were a peasant, or that being a peasant is _bad_ \--" Phil's fingers are wrapped tightly around his cock and his other hand starts playing with his balls, which, to be honest, _ironic_ , but not funny at all to Dan. He is struggling to keep his breath steady. "But sneezing on me is just rude, you know what I mean? Who does that? I bet there are... I bet there are people... Who just go around sneezing and infecting others on purpose. I'm sure. Humans..." Phil pauses, only to lick up and down his length once before resuming his previous activity. "Bloody hell... Humans..."

 

Unable to help himself, he looks down.

Phil's hair is mussed, the top of his shirt is undone, and he is looking back at Dan without stopping for a moment. There is a smirk on his face, but the look in his eyes only speaks of desire, not mischief.

Dan should have cancelled the live show. _Definitely_.

"George's asked me how I'm doing. Well George, I kind of already answered that, but I'm, um, I'm alright. Aside from the -- from the plague, of course." Unwittingly, he bucks his hips in Phil's direction. He shifts slightly in the chair to cover for it. "How are you all? Type one word to say how you are, go. Or type five, I don't care. Or twenty."

Dan wishes they would all just type and talk to each other without his presence, but that's not exactly how live shows work.

 

Phil stops with no warning, leaving Dan hard, confused, distracted and needy. Is that it, then? He's ruined his live show just to tease him? Typical Phil.

He glances down again just in time to meet Phil's eyes when he takes his cock into his mouth, immediately making him gasp. He moans quietly in response and fakes a cough. Hopefully they haven't heard.

"Seriously, who sneezed on me," he whines. Phil's lips are now at the base of his length, sucking softly before moving back up. "Um, so Jessica said she is bored. I get you, Jessica." He can't resist adding, "I'm _so_ bored right now."

Phil huffs, as if offended, and licks around the tip for a moment before taking him in his mouth again.

"Everyone seems upset," he manages. "I'm not bored with _you_. I'm just -- I don't know."

Phil's lips are warm and perfect, very slowly moving up and down, at times stopping, only to be briefly replaced by his tongue. The screen of Dan's laptop is shifting in and out of focus as he fights the urge to throw his head back, shut his eyes and moan. Or start fucking Phil's mouth. He wants to move his hips, move his whole body, but he can't just leave after ten minutes. That, and everyone seems to think he is acting strangely, so he needs to fix that before he leaves.

"Someone's asked me if I like cheese. I don't really --" Phil takes him in deep, moves back up, swirls his tongue around the tip. "I don't care for chairs, no..."

He covers another moan with a cough as Phil repeats exactly what he just did, only a little faster.

"Chairs? Oh, I meant _cheese_. And I don't mind cheese, it's fine on pizza, but Phil kind of hates it. Plus you know, trying to eat vegan, stuff like that."

Phil's lips begin moving faster and faster. Dan's left hand is below the desk, in Phil's hair, gripping it tight as he bobs his head.

Fucking hell.

"Right, I think I--" He's close, startlingly close, and so quick. "I think I'm gonna - answer some more premiums and then - and then go. I don't feel well, sorry guys. Fever, maybe."

The chat is flooded with _NOOOOOOOOOO_ and _what's going on dan_ and _are u high_ and it's really time to go. Frantically, he clicks through the premium messages, looking for something to respond to.

"When are you going to get a dog?" Even in his state, the question is amusing. It's only asked _twenty thousand times_ per live show. "Ask Phil. When are you coming to Brazil? Tomorrow. How is Riverdale?"

Phil sucks him hard, harder and harder. The pressure inside him is so pent up he feels as though he might explode. He wants to chuck the laptop out the window, stand up and show Phil how fucking annoyed he is and how much he _needs him_ right now, but --

"Riverdale is -- well, I mean, it's um, Riverdale."

He shuts his eyes despite trying so hard not to. Every second brings him closer to his release. Against his will, he moves in time with Phil's lips, once, twice, and he realises this can't go on much longer.

No. Not like, not even _two seconds_ longer.

 

Forcefully, he presses the power button on his laptop and turns it off.

"Fuck -- _fuck you so much, Phil_!" he yells when it's safe to speak without being seen, finally putting both his hands in Phil's hair, torn between anger at him messing up his live show and white hot lust running through his veins. "Are you _insane_? What are they going to -" he cuts off and moans with pure need, looking down and meeting Phil's eyes. He does not look one bit remorseful.

It feels good, so good, and the anger is there, but so is this, this insane  _pleasure_ \-- 

"Don't stop. Don't -- don't stop."

He pushes Phil's head as close as possible each time he moves away, and Phil gets the hint. He increases the speed, adding tongue and using his hand to touch where his mouth doesn't reach, and he doesn't stop.

He doesn't stop.

"I'm close," he shouts. Phil still doesn't stop.

About a minute after Dan suddenly ended his live show, stars erupt before his eyes and he comes with a loud moan, finding his release inside Phil's mouth. Phil keeps moving until Dan is spent and slumps backward into the chair. He then swallows and looks up, staring at Dan as he recovers.

"Fuck you," Dan breathes, eyes closed, head tilted backwards.

"You're welcome," Phil says, voice low and husky.

It takes Dan half a minute to find the strength to even open his eyes. When he does, he finds Phil standing up in front of him, his eyes wide, pupils blown.

This isn't over. No, hell no. They've only just started.

Dan stands up, almost pushing Phil onto the desk, and meets his eyes, matching the desire found in them.

"I'm going to get you for this."

 

-

 

Two hours later, Dan sends out a tweet.

@danielhowell sorry everyone my laptop decided to implode during the live show so ive now had a fun two hours trying to clean up the mess

 

He never comments on _that live show_ again, despite the questions that come back every week.

**Author's Note:**

> Third time writing smut. I'm nervous about this one.  
> Please leave me feedback? :)


End file.
